This invention relates in general to bicycles and, more particularly, to gear shifting systems therefor which do not necessitate removal of the rider's hands from the handlbars to effect operation.
Heretofore, current multi-speed bicycles, such as the usual ten-speed, have disposed operating levers for shifting gears in such a manner upon the bicycle frame as to require the rider to remove a hand from the handlebar for manipulation thereof. One very common location for such gear shift levers is in the upper region of the front diagonal of the bicycle frame; while another is at the extremities of the handlbars. A third customary location is upon the post or stem. But all such locations necessitate the user's withdrawing one hand from the handlebars with consequent diminution in control of the bicycle in order to bring about the intended gear ratio. Also with each of said gear shifter positions, operation causes the rider, at least momentarily, to divert his gaze from the road ahead with attendant potential hazard. Regrettably, many avoidable accidents have occured during the shifting interval by reason of the bicycle striking some undetected obstacle, such as a pothole or other obstruction in the road while the rider is distracted with shifting. Too often injury results.
Until most recently, handlebars on multi-speed bicycles were provided with hand controls for the usual caliper brakes. The effective operation of such hand controls militated against mounting gear shifting means on the handlebars. However, in my pat., No. 4,030,774, issued June 21, 1977, I disclosed a system for pedal-actuation of bicycle brakes on multi-speed bicycles, thereby obviating the need for a rider to utilize his hands for braking action and, accordingly, to reduce the use of hands for other than bicycle steering. Also of interest with respect to pedal-actuated brakes for bicycles of such type is the structure set forth in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 937,465, filed Oct. 13, 1978. Thus, by my said inventions, the handlbars are liberated from the need to support hand brakes and, therefore, with resultant availability for mounting gear shifting systems directly thereon.
In providing gear shifting mechanisms on the handlebars, consideration should be taken of the fact that handlebars may be of various configurations, with the two most popular being of the racer or dropped type wherein the end portions, often called "drops", are curved downwardly and rearwardly, and of the touring type wherein the end sections of the handlebars may project outwardly and, if desired, rearwardly and/or upwardly; as well as of the fact that riders often times have individual preferences with respect to the zone for gripping handlebars. With racer handlebars individuals may generally grip the upper central part of the handlebars and merely grip the "drops" for a change of pace or an extra power spurt. Similarly, with touring handlebars, a rider may shift his hand position from the ends to the central horizontal portion, and thence back and forth.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for multi-speed bicycles for effecting gear shifting which is mountable upon the handlebars and the operation of which does not obligate the rider to remove either hand from the handlebars so that full dirigibility is at all times maintained, as well as appropriate bracing for braking action.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gear shifting system of the type stated which is so uniquely constructed of coacting components that the operation thereof does not require the rider to divert his gaze from the road ahead during gear shifting.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle gear shifting system of the type stated which is adapted for utilization on various configurations of bicycle handlebars and which, in addition, is suitably adapted for facile manipulation by the rider consonant with the rider's peculiar predilection for hand location upon the handlebars.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle gear shifting system of the type stated which permits comfortable, yet reliable, gripping by the rider and with the operation thereof being simply and non-strenuously effected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gear shifting system of the type stated which is extremely versatile in usage, being adapted for use with various multi-speed bicycles, including, by way of example, those provided with the current, popular front freewheeling systems, whereby the present invention may be applied upon existing bicycles without necessitating costly installation or structural modifications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle gear shifting system of the type stated which is constructed of a simplicity of parts; which may be manufactured and installed in a most economical fashion; which promotes increased safety for the rider; and which is durable and reliable in usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for effecting facile elevation of the handlebar-supporting stem during bicycle operation; which system may be easily mounted upon existing bicycles.
The present invention comprises, in essence, a sleeve-forming member mounted upon each side portion of a bicycle handlebar for rotative movement thereabout; with each such sleeve-forming member at its inner or stem-proximate end being operatively engaged with the end of an associated cable; one of such cables carries detents for effecting selective engagement of the rear chainwheels or sprockets which are provided in the usual cluster of five mounted upon the rear axle; and the other such cable leading to the front chainwheel or sprocket wheel assembly for effecting engagement of the particular one. By mere turning of the particular sleeve-forming member about the handlebars, through the requisite angle, forwardly or rearwardly as the case may be, the desired gear ratio may be established without the user having to remove either hand from controlling disposition upon the handlebar and without the need of visually observing such operation since a sense of "feel" will indicate the gear engagement. The customary levers mounted upon portions of the bicycle frame such as the front diagonal, the stem, or the like is obviated by the present invention; and with the brakes being pedal-actuated, a rider using the present invention is at all times in full command of the bicycle.